


Duet in Stolen Time

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [4]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when boys get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet in Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> Written: Oct 2006

Jaejoong sighs again and hides a yawn. Yunho catches it from the corner of his eye, reaches over and pulls Jaejoong close to rest against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry,' he says, kissing the top of Jaejoong's head. "They told me one o'clock."

"Not your fault." Jaejoong sneaks his arms around Yunho's waist. "Although I would have preferred to have spent the last hour in bed."

"We've probably got another hour to wait, you can nap here."

"I didn't say I would be sleeping."

Jaejoong slides his thumb into the back of Yunho's waistband and lightly brushes his fingertips over Yunho's abs, his ribs; by the time Jaejoong reaches Yunho's chest his nipples are hard. He hears Jaejoong sigh as he circles them. He also hears Jaejoong wet his lips. It could be considered the ultimate in subtle. Or not. Either way, "We're going to mess up our make-up."

"They should know better by now," Jaejoong says, sitting up and grabbing a handful of Yunho's shirt in an attempt to pull him around.

"This is exactly the unprofessional behaviour–-"

"And calling us in to wait for two hours–-"

A kiss is the best way to stop this argument. And since Jaejoong is responding with enthusiasm, Yunho would guess he agrees. Yunho really doesn't care about the make-up, but he would prefer to kiss Jaejoong without it. He likes Jaejoong damp from the shower, warm from just waking up, or tasting of spices from the kitchen. He lets himself be dragged along as Jaejoong lies back. It is, thankfully, a long couch for a change. Just right for kissing. Or other things.

He's trying not to muss Jaejoong too badly and Jaejoong's just-kissed lips will only increase his points with the audience. The best pictures of him are the ones taken after they've been made to wait. Jaejoong's not being so careful with his hands, however, and Yunho's stylist is going to have a fit about his hair. They are probably going to wonder if.... Yunho smiles against Jaejoong's mouth.

"What?"

"I've just figured out a way to avoid ruining your make-up."

Yunho kisses the bit of skin showing above the last closed button on Jaejoong's shirt. "Oops," he says. "Got a bit on the edge here. Better not muss your wardrobe either." He undoes the buttons while looking into Jaejoong's wide eyes. He's pretty sure Jaejoong knows what he's thinking, what he's planning, and Yunho's more than a little thrilled that there hasn't been a resounding, "No," voiced at this point.

With the shirt open and pushed out of the way, Yunho breathes on Jaejoong. Every once in a while his lips brush skin, but that's by accident. Jaejoong's hands are moving in his hair again, but very gently, as if to match his breathing. Jaejoong starts to caress Yunho's face as he finally gets the fastenings of the pants undone, slides a pinky over his lips as he pulls down the fly.

"I take it that's a yes?" Yunho asks as he frees Jaejoong's already firm cock from the rest of his clothing.

"I only wish I had the courage to do what I really want to do." Jaejoong doesn't usually talk like this, and Yunho has to know. He looks up and Jaejoong's blush tells him the question is on his face. He also knows that Jaejoong is going to answer it by the way he licks his lips. "I'd really like to strip you down, bend you over the back of this sofa and...."

Jaejoong doesn't finish; he puts his head back and covers his eyes with one arm. Yunho gets the picture though–the very vivid picture–and he likes it. All of him likes it. A lot.

"Come on. I'm here," Yunho says, then licks the length of Jaejoong's cock and dips down briefly to envelop the head. "Go for it."

Jaejoong looks up at him, his eyes asking exactly what Yunho means by that. Yunho puts his hands on Jaejoong's hips and lifts, pushing the tip of Jaejoong's cock into his mouth. Jaejoong gasps and takes a couple of panted breaths. "But I don't want–-"

"I won't let you hurt me. Come on, Jaejoong. Give me a preview of what I can expect tonight."

Salt surges against Yunho's lips and he flicks out his tongue to lap it up. The head of Jaejoong's cock follows it back into his mouth as Jaejoong takes a tentative thrust. Looks like it's a go, so Yunho thinks a little more carefully about the logistics; there is room for his hand by Jaejoong's hip, his other arm has the back of the couch as support, that should give him enough leverage. He feels Jaejoong's hand leave his hair and then join his on the back of the couch, just a touch. The next thrust is slow but deeper, letting Yunho find the right angle. They continue this careful negotiation until Yunho thinks he's got it and hums his approval. Jaejoong sucks in a breath through his teeth and then lets his hips roll smoothly a few times.

Oh yeah. They have it right.

The other pace had seemed...off, in some way. This is the one he is used to; this is Jaejoong's rhythm. Jaejoong isn't hiding anymore either. He's moved his arm from over his face, his hand clutching at Yunho's bicep. Yunho wants to look up; he wants to see Jaejoong with his head tipped back over the arm of the couch, his lips parted, his throat arched. But he wants this too, for Jaejoong to use him, rely on him, trust him so much that Jaejoong lets himself forget everything but his own pleasure. It's moments like this when Yunho realizes how selfish he is. There is so much he wants.

"Yunho, it's so, so good," Jaejoong whispers roughly. "I'm going to make you feel this good tonight, I promise."

Yunho startles, almost loses the pace, almost ends up choking himself. Jaejoong rarely talks at this point when they're alone, never when they're stealing moments on the job. If this is going to become a habit, maybe not looking is a good idea; Yunho's not sure if he could handle both the extraordinary beauty of aroused Jaejoong and his dead sexy voice at the same time. As it is, the words swirl in Yunho's chest for a few minutes and then head straight down to his dick. His very hard dick. Then he hears it, that familiar catch in Jaejoong's breath, and he makes himself focus on guaranteeing Jaejoong's orgasm as good as the rest.

He manages to get his own pants open while licking up the last drops, but the rush he gets when he finally takes himself in hand can't be constrained, nor can the groan. He sits back on his heels trying to keep away from their clothes at the very least. Jaejoong scrambles to his knees. "Let me--"

"Too late." But Jaejoong is fast enough to catch him--his head falling onto Jaejoong's shoulder, his come into Jaejoong's palm. He leans against the stability Jaejoong provides. Jaejoong puts a hand back on his head, feathering through the hair at Yunho's neck. He knows Jaejoong has his eyes closed, he knows that Jaejoong is smiling that small, contented smile that makes Yunho's chest ache. And he knows that he's horribly selfish, because there is no way in heaven and earth that he's ever letting this man go.

Yunho lifts his head and catches that contented smile with his mouth. He doesn't do more than that, a kiss as a way to hold Jaejoong--close, but not tight. Putting a hand on his hip does the same thing, connection without confinement. Jaejoong leans in and Yunho lets the kiss heat; he won't let it get deeper though, he wants to be able to feel Jaejoong's lips. He pulls back slowly, easing into soft kisses and eventually just brushes of his mouth, until Jaejoong whispers, "I love you, too."

Yunho lowers his head so that just their foreheads touch and asks, "Why do you say that sometimes?"

"I hear you say it every time you kiss me, but sometimes it's so loud, so clear, I think you might not hear me say it back, so I make sure."

"I hear you, Jaejoong. Every time, I hear you." He settles kisses on Jaejoong's cheekbone, his temple. "I'm sorry."

"Again?"

"You didn't get to enjoy much afterglow."

"Yeah. Holding you while you come is such a trial."

Okay, who is this and what has he done with sweet, just-fucked Jaejoong? Yunho straightens to get a good look at him. "And when did you become such a smart-ass?"

Jaejoong shrugs. "Must be contagious."

It takes Yunho far too long to connect the dots on that one, making Jaejoong snicker. "Guess that means playing with Changmin is out from now on," Yunho says.

"Why? I've already been exposed and you seem immune."

"Somehow I feel I should be insulted by that."

"Oh, no, sweetie. One of us has to remain charming. But it can't be me because I have a sticky hand." Jaejoong makes a face as he shoves his come filled palm under Yunho's nose, making him pull back sharply. And yeah, his Jaejoong is back. Maybe he should have kept the other one.

"There is a solution to that."

Jaejoong looks at it speculatively. "Nah, it's all cold and goopy now."

Yunho rolls his eyes and sits back on his heels to reach the box of tissues on the end table. He tosses it in a high arc that bounces off Jaejoong's chest. Jaejoong stares at the box at his knees and mouths a silent, "Oh," before starting to giggle. And he doesn't stop as they get cleaned up and zipped up.

Yunho considers buttoning Jaejoong's shirt for him, but starts to laugh himself before even touching it. "So it was good, was it?"

Jaejoong's giggle turns into a grin. Then he nods. Then he pounces. Then he kisses Yunho flat onto his back. Then Jaejoong lifts himself up and grins again. "Yes, it was." Then he kisses Yunho again. Not flat this time. Like Yunho had kissed him just a few minutes earlier, but more...voluptuous. Yunho slides his hands under Jaejoong's shirt, revelling in his skin, the shift of his muscles as Jaejoong changes the angle of the kiss. Yunho hooks his calf over Jaejoong's and--

"Everybody decent?"

They hadn't heard the knock. Jaejoong suddenly transports to the other corner, fingers flying over his buttons as Yunho peeks around the end of the couch. Eunbae is watching him from around the partially open door, with a raised eyebrow and a shadow of a smirk. It is some relief to know it's their long time ally, but the giggles coming from behind her make him wince.

"Jaejoong's shy. Can't pounce on him unannounced," she says over her shoulder as she opens the door. Her gaggle of young associates flutter in after her. Jaejoong closes his eyes tight for a moment, but by the time they have descended on him, his professional face is back in place and ready to be re-powdered. Eunbae crooks her finger at Yunho and points to a chair near a window. By the time he's seated, her make-up case is open. She takes his chin in her hand, looks down her nose at him assessingly and mutters, "I'm going to get you drunk one day, and you are going to tell me why I have to work so hard."

Yunho grins. It's all the answer he'll ever give her.


End file.
